Operation Stalker Pervert
by Baka Shuichi and Baka Ryuichi
Summary: Muraki has a sinister plot for tsusuki! what is that diabolical doctor up to this time?
1. He Left for Bigger And Better Things

**OPERATION STALKER PERVERT**  
  
**By Sweet Shuichi**  
  
**Legal Disclaimer** - I do not own the rights to Yami no Matsuei. The characters in this story are not in my possession.  
  
**Story Disclaimer** – I'm almost thinking of rewriting this chap because it doesn't flow well with the rest of the story. Any suggestions?

  
**Note**. **Baka** **-** **Idiot** in Japanese for those who didn't know yet

There will also be lemons in the future so go to the website on our profile page to read the uncensored version.

*************************************************************************  
  
After Kyoto, Tsuzuki made an effort to be in high spirits but he just couldn't. That's because of a lot of things. For you see, things around the Judgment Bureau had drastically changed and even became tainted. First, one of the Gushoshin brothers divulged the scandalous affair with his twin brother. The other brother tried to refute the entire thing but further examination, by Watari, proved that their fluffy feathers had been mixin' together. Watari also succeeded in making useful items for everyone such as a plush Tsuzuki for Tatsumi and a purple trench coat for Hisoka. Yet, he didn't create anything for Tsuzuki so he felt severely left out.  
  
But the prevalent thing that occurred was Tsuzuki was sick of putting up with Hisoka's continuous verbal maltreatment. He was just damn sick of being called a baka. Therefore, he decided to go to a gay bar. Yes, those owls were a terrible influence. The bar was crowded that night and many filthy guys made passes at him. He didn't care for any of them so he mainly just stuck to drinking.  
  
Just as he started feeling the effects of the alcohol he also felt a cold chill that slowly climbed up his spine. He shivered but unwisely chose to ignore it. He consumed another shot and leaned back in his unsteady chair. He just loved the feel of the liquid's texture as it flowed down his throat and into his body. Tsuzuki was so relaxed that he couldn't resist lying his head down on the bar's unclean surface. He then closed his eyes instantly.  
  
He had been enjoying a dream about a gigantic cake when cold fingers made their way through his strands of dark hair. His upper body jerked up quickly and he saw two demented eyes staring at him. It somehow seemed they were analyzing him. And those eyes, my readers, belonged to none other than our totally awesome Dr. Muraki! Yes, I know you want to scream with joy.  
  
He gave Tsuzuki one of his sexy I'm an evil sadistic hottie looks and asked, "Were you having a dream Mr. Tsuzuki?"  
  
"Muraki! What are you doing here? If you've taken Hisoka hostage so you can molest him and then make me tense up so you can casually touch my body and get me to go on a date with you it won't work!" Muraki started to reply but Tsuzuki continued to speak.  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore! He just kept calling me a baka and I even think he wanted to dump me and have one of the Gushoshin brothers as his new partner! Am I really that childish that he'd prefere that?" he shouted right at Muraki's face.  
  
"How impertinent of you to interrupt!" he said while an eye twitched. "However, I didn't come here because of you." He paused then and lit a cigarette. He slowly inhaled the toxic chemicals. "I'm here simply because I want to murder that boy!" He went into a fit of insane laughter and pointed towards a scrawny kid with brown hair.  
  
Tsuzuki noticed that the boy kept mumbling to himself. He listened more closely and figured out that he was mumbling, "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!"  
  
"I won't allow you to make another sacrifice for your twisted plans Muraki!"  
  
"Now, now, you shouldn't jump so quickly to false conclusions Mr. Tsuzuki. That's a very bad habit and there is no sinister plan involved here."  
  
"Then why?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
At that moment, Muraki decided to take advantage of the situation and Tsuzuki. You knew he would right? "If you really want to know," he said slyly. "You must do something for me."  
  
"What! Damn you and your stupid games!"  
  
Muraki remembered that time when Tsuzuki had changed into a sickening cute puppy on the Queen Camellia. "Oh it's nothing really, I just desire to see you in your puppy form," he explained as his eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"Is that really it Muraki?"  
  
"Why yes it is Mr. Tsuzuki. I really took pleasure in seeing you like that."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed and used his left hand to brush back his hair for his attractive violet eyes. "But I can only do it when I'm really excited, anxious, or uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well that's no setback at all." He gave him a small smile.  
  
Just as Tsuzuki was about to reply Muraki started to do his for sure get aroused action. He began by outlining the op of Tsuzuki's shot glass with his index finger. He started out slowly and gradually progressed to a faster pace. After just a few seconds, he decided to use his thumb and index finger to pinch the middle of the glass. He moved his hand up and down seductively while looking Tsuzuki straight in the eye.  
  
He knew Tsuzuki reacted to this the last time he used this technique on the ship so why wouldn't he now? Especially considering the atmosphere they were in. He even found it a bit amusing that Tsuzuki became so flustered back then. A smile appeared on his face because of that thought.  
  
And guess what? Our Muraki was right. Tsuzuki was addicted to the precise movements of Muraki's hand. His eyes uncontrollably followed every tantalizing motion made.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted trying to act disgusted.  
  
Of course he didn't. Poor Tsuzuki, because of that he soon felt a throbbing in-between his muscular legs. He became overwhelmed with excitement, for a better word, and transformed into the Magical Puppy Pretty.I mean the adorable puppy we all know and love. All the men and transvestites in the bar turned their heads to glance at the delightful creature. There were some "Awws" that could be heard and of course the irritating faltering of that scrawny boy as well. Nevertheless, their attention was gained by another. Who the hell could be better than Puppy Tsuzuki you ask? Well some porno music, sounding closely like Poison from the Utena series, came on and another brown haired kid strutted in. He was different from the other boy though. He had on peculiar circular glasses and was wearing a black tuxedo.  
  
"Oh, look yo!" someone announced. "There's our stripper Tuxedo Melvin!" All of the men in the bar, except Muraki and Puppy Tsuzuki, screamed with joy and gathered around the stripper.  
  
Muraki whispered softly into Puppy Tsuzuki's ear, "Well, you do look cute Mr. Tsuzuki." He couldn't contain himself any longer and gently placed him on his lap. "Yes, very cute indeed."  
  
"Hey, what the.." Puppy Tsuzuki tried to protest but Muraki wouldn't allow that sort of behavior now. He wanted the puppy to be tame. He petted him roughly, allowing his fingers to stroke the puppy's skin. Needless to say, Puppy Tsuzuki loved it.  
  
Now Dr. Muraki could initiate THE PLAN. Yes you ignorant people, he lied, so get over it. And what exactly is THE PLAN? Well it's called OPERATION STALKER PERVERT. That should be all the information you need.  
  
So our Muraki continued his advances on the puppy. He petted him all over. Everywhere you could imagine. Ok, well not really. He petted his puffy tail and his soft furry ears. He would have petted him everywhere but figured that would be going too far at least at this particular moment anyway.  
  
Puppy Tsuzuki couldn't believe how tired he was feeling. He didn't want to fall asleep in this current position. But he was so damn tired and Muraki was making him feel so good and peaceful unlike Hisoka.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" he heard inside his head. He didn't want to hear that damn word anymore. He hid his face in Muraki's lap and closed his eyes. He couldn't resist any longer and allowed sleep to take over his small body.  
  
Muraki acted promptly. He carried the puppy in his arms and walked out the door. He realized that if he had been carrying a man, people on the street may get suspicious. So he reasoned that carrying a half puppy and half man creature would be absolutely logical and normal. He's so uncanny!

*************************************************************************

Shuichi:  This is the beginning of a long fic. How how busy I am!

Yuki:  *stares at fic* You have zero talent brat.

Shuichi: What??? You have to go and say that again!

Yuki:  Muraki-kun wouldn't call the plan OPERATION STALKER PERVERT.

Shuichi:  Eh? How do you know him so well?

Tatsuha:  Because Muraki is actually…

Yuki: *death glare*

Shuichi:  O_o;


	2. Complications And Cherry Blossoms

**OPERATION STALKER PERVERT**

**By Sweet Shuichi**

**************************

_"Tsu…Tsuzuki?"_

"Hisoka…"

"You baka! You'll always be a baka!"

Tsuzuki woke up instantly. For a few seconds he had difficulty breathing because the dream he had been having was so intense. "That damn bastard! Is he manipulating my dreams now!" he yelled as he tightly closed his eyes shut and coarsely grasped two handfuls of the silk comforter that was concealing his body. He languidly opened up one eye and then the other as he began to realize that he was not in the gay bar anymore.

"Where am I and what happened?" he asked himself. Tsuzuki took a moment to look around the sunlit room. He was in a grand bedroom that was decorated with three abstract paintings. The bed he was in had silk bedding and was also comfortable as hell. So at least he couldn't complain about that. He yawned and sat up which caused the white comforter to slide down to his hips and uncover his tantalizing bare chest.

"What…the…" he stammered as he lifted up the comforter. "AHHHH! I'm naked!!!!" he cried out sounding like a little boy. That's when it finally hit him. Muraki must have left him at the gay bar completely alone, a little drunk, and in his irresistible puppy form. So maybe some drunken guy, that had an odd animal fetish, took advantage of him. But he was only asleep, wouldn't he remember if something like that happened? And when did he change from a puppy back to being himself? During his sleep perhaps? "Damn!" he shouted in frustration. "Where in the hell are my clothes at?"

"Good morning, Mr. Tsuzuki," said a voice from across the room.

Tsuzuki's head slowly started to turn towards the voice. However, before he could say or see anything, a pile of clothes struck the front of his face. "My clothes. My wonderful clothes!" he exclaimed as he hugged them to his chest.

He was very glad and relieved to have his clothes back. Yet, as soon as he lifted his eyes to the person that threw them, those feelings soon diminished. "Muraki," he spat.

"I wonder, do you enjoy being hit in the face? It would seem that you never do dodge." Muraki was leaning against the cream colored wall by the bedroom door looking quite lively and bewitching. He was wearing a thin silk white robe that was partly opened up at his chest. Tsuzuki just gazed at him then, allowing his mind to process Muraki's appearance. The more he stared the more he realized that the robe complimented his figure a little too much. His platinum blonde hair was also wet so Tsuzuki reasoned that he must have been in the shower or bath. 

Unconsciously his eyes started to trail down further but he stopped himself. 'I don't want to see _that_' he thought quietly. He was going to ask Muraki about the night before but when he looked back at him the robe was opened up a lot more. Therefore, much more of Muraki's pale body was lewdly exposed and Tsuzuki just couldn't handle that. "Hey! You're doing that on purpose," he accused.

Muraki gave him a wicked smirk. "Are you displeased? I thought I was doing you a favor after all. You've been sitting there, silently staring at my body for almost five minutes. Or perhaps you've been waiting for me to come over there," he said as he pointed towards the bed. "As you can obviously see, I just took a shower but if you desire me so badly I'll…"

"Shut up. You explain to me right now what has happened since last night Muraki. Tell me what you did to that boy."

"Nothing at all. You fell asleep so I brought you home with me. Or would you have preferred me to have left you there all alone?" he asked as he adjusted his robe.

Tsuzuki's mind started to create images of what could have happened if he'd stayed. After visualizing the stripper Tuxedo Melvin trying to get him to lick off whipped cream from his small thin body he wasn't sure which was better. 'Why did I choose to go to that particular place in the first place?' he pondered silently for a second. "Stop the bullshit and tell me what you did to that boy," he yelled. Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes burned with fury and he was getting very impatient.

"I already told you, nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get dressed," he announced as he started to make his way out of the room.

Tsuzuki couldn't tolerate Muraki's attitude any longer. He knew damn well that Muraki wouldn't have just left the kid alone. He wrapped the bed's sheet around his hips and jumped from the bed. He then pinned the evil doctor roughly against the wall. This shocked the hell out of Muraki.

"Oh my, your anger is just as bad as that…"

"Enough. Stop being evasive and tell me the truth."

"I see. Actually, I had no intention of doing anything to that boy. I was on my way home from a café when I saw you. I was certainly astonished to see you saunter into that place and so I decided to follow you inside. However, I waited a while to see if you were meeting someone there before I approached you. I really wanted to…spend some time with you so I used that boy as a reason to do so," he explained quickly.

Tsuzuki decided to let Muraki go even though he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. "You're still going to toy with other people's lives so you can have my body," he said despondently. His exquisite amethyst eyes gazed off into space.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am." Muraki slowly lifted up his arm and gently caressed the side of Tsuzuki's face with his hand. "You have the perfect body," he said softly as the other hand traced his collarbone. "Mr. Tsuzuki," he breathed into his left ear. That same hand deviously made its way down Tsuzuki's hot sweaty chest and to the hand that grasped the sheet wrapped around his hips.

Tsuzuki felt the smoothness of Muraki's robe against his chest and the dampness of his fine hair on his flushing cheek. He breathed in the aroma of the shampoo and soap he must have used during his shower. The fragrance resembled the smell of roses but with something else as well. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he liked it.

Muraki placed his hand on top of Tsuzuki's and said, "One day you will come to me Mr. Tsuzuki." He brought Tsuzuki's face closer to his and stared deeply into his eyes. He saw dismay in those lovely eyes though. He thought he saw a glimpse of passion in them but wasn't sure. He was about to kiss him but noticed Tsuzuki was trembling underneath his touch and he disliked that. Therefore, just as their lips were about to touch, he stopped. "For your sake, I'm willing to wait till that precious moment in time," he declared into his ear. "I may even decide to be tender," he added.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"What I want to do with your perfect body of course," he purred. Tsuzuki pushed Muraki away, as he always does, because he was starting to get aroused. He's not the type that would admit to something like that though.

"My obsession and lust for you hasn't dwindled since that day we encountered each other. Remarkably, it's grown." He confessed with a wink. Tsuzuki's eyes widened. Muraki then walked out of the room and down the long hallway.

"Are you aware of how perverse and abnormal you are? Do you?" he called after him. 

Muraki paused without turning around. "Are you aware that it's hypocritical of you to even ask?"

"What…"

"Well, I'm going now," he said casually.

"Now just wait a second…"

"Feel free to do as you like. You are my guest now after all. My very special guest, Mr. Tsuzuki." Just as Muraki turned around Tsuzuki slammed the door. "How impertinent," he said to himself as he walked down the dimly lit hallway.

While Muraki was molesting Tsuzuki, the Summons Section of the Judgment Bureau was in turmoil. Hisoka just sat beneath the cherry blossom trees all morning. He refused to acknowledge anyone's presence and allowed himself to be buried by the fluttering pink blossoms. No one could figure out why the poor thing was doing it. It just wasn't like him to be so dormant. And while Hisoka sat in solitude everyone else sat at that long brown table discussing Tsuzuki's conduct.

"This is ridiculous! Just what is that slacker thinking?" barked Chief Konoe. "Leaving like he did…"

**(Flashback)**

Watari and him were discussing the crude behaviors of the Gushoshin owls when they noticed Tsuzuki looking very distressed and about to storm out of the office.

"Tsuzuki what's the…" Konoe started to ask.

"Hisoka is so mean!" Tsuzuki complained.

"Oh not this again."

"Honestly, you two act like a bickering couple. Maybe you should seek some marriage counseling," Watari chuckled.

"Hey!"

"I was just kidding. Poor kid though. He has been very moody lately." He commented. His owl started to flap its wings, which made it look really lovable.

"Seriously Tsuzuki, you need to stop acting like a child," the chief began. "Just what did you do to him anyway?"

"Nothing," Tsuzuki asserted. His face was flushed and looking rather guilty. Watari and the chief both sighed together. 

"Oh Hisoka," exclaimed Watari. Hisoka had entered the office with his hands on his hips.

"Hisoka," echoed Tsuzuki. Hisoka mumbled something and looked away from him.

"I'm sick of working with this baka. I'd rather work with the Gushoshin twins," he admitted.

"Wha?" Tsuzuki shouted. Everyone else just blinked. "Is that true Hisoka?"

"Baka."

"Oh dear…" whispered Watari.

"That's absurd. The owls aren't for that…" shouted Chief Konoe.

Tsuzuki's eyes looked nervously around the office. "Fine. It's obvious to me that you really do hate me Hisoka. I guess it's probably my fault isn't it? I thought that maybe you…never mind. You'll never see me as anything else but some baka. If you want to be partners with them or whomever else then go right ahead because I'm leaving. I just can't stand you calling me a baka dammit. And I won't make you suffer anymore. I won't!" he vowed and ran for the door.

"Tsu…zuki," Hisoka stammered.

"But where are you going to go to?" asked Watari. Tsuzuki just ignored him and ran out the door. 

"Don't stay out too long. And you'd better bring me back a souvenir Tsuzuki. Or I'll cut your earnings in half!" the chief called after him.

**(End Flashback)**

"I thought he was just upset and needed some time to himself. I didn't realize he was actually being serious."

"The both of them have been through so much recently. I doubt that they even meant what they said," reasoned Tatsumi as he corrected his constantly falling glasses on his nose.

"Hmph," replied the chief. "I probably really should cut his pay."

Watari rose from his chair and walked over to the window that overlooked the cherry blossom trees. "The kid is still sitting there completely in a daze and covered by those blossoms. He must not have realized Tsuzuki was being serious either."

Before they could say anything else Wakaba came running inside with her long wavy hair flowing behind her. "Oh! You guys, the owls are doing _it_ again. It's not cute either. And on the photocopy machine," she squealed.

"Just what the hell is going on around here?" Chief Konoe bellowed as he and Watari left to go scold the naughty twin owls. 

Wakaba looked towards Tatsumi and then skipped over to the window and peered down at Hisoka who was now nothing more than a pile of cherry blossoms. "Oh Hisoka…" she said sadly before she left the room.

Tatsumi was still seated at the table now all by himself. "Tsuzuki, what are your wishes now?"

**************************

**Shuichi:**  I wish Yuki would be nicer to me and buy me some strawberry pocky!

**Ryuichi:**  I wish Shuichi would leave Yuki and be my shiny shiny na no da!

**Shuichi:**  Eh??

**Yuki:**  I demand you two to shut up and go buy me some beer and cigarettes.

**Shuichi:**  *gets puppy eyes* Anything for you, Yuki my love!

**Tatsuha:  **I wish Sakuma-san would (beep) and (beep) me and I could (beep) and (beep) him until we both (beep) like two (beep).

Shuichi:  (beep)?

Tatsuha:  Yep.

Yuki:  Baka, he's 30.

Ryuichi:  But my shine reaches everyone na no da!

Shuichi:  You are so shiny!

Ryuichi:  *hands Yuki a drawing of him shining*

Yuki:  *stares at it* Is this your drawing?

Ryuichi:  *nods*

Shuichi: Like I don't know where this is going.

Yuki:  *hugs it to his chest* It's beautiful! Let's frame it and hang it above my bed.

Shuichi and Tatsuha: O_O

Ryuichi:  *talking to Kumagoro* I told them my shine shall reach everyone.


	3. Creamy Cheesecake and Coffee

**OPERATION STALKER PERVERT**

**By Sweet Shuichi** (However, the lemon (which is not here) was wrote with **Ryuichi** YAY! Thank Ryuichi for the um…cheesecake and lots of help.)

**Story** **Disclaimer:** There are also spoilers I guess, so anyone who hasn't seen the entire series will have to wait to read this. You can also read the owl lemon on the website. It has a plot purpose but is also meant to be funny. Unfortunately, most seem pissed off by it lol

********************

After Tsuzuki was certain that Muraki was really gone, he decided that he could use a nice long hot bath. And conveniently for him there was an elegant bathroom already inside the bedroom. He felt unclean and wanted to purify his body of Muraki's unwelcome touches. In fact, every time the doctor touched him it evoked a dreadful feeling deep within himself. The areas where he had been touched just a moment ago were also experiencing an almost burning sensation. He wasn't sure why Muraki affected him so much and was certainly not fond of it.

For a moment he wondered if Hisoka experienced something similar particularly because of what happened between him and the vicious doctor. Hisoka was entirely different than him though, so wasn't it a waste of time to even compare himself to him? Then again, it wasn't like he could just ask, "Hey Hisoka, what does it feel like after Muraki molests you?" He knew the sort of answer he would get and it would be selfish of him to make Hisoka think about something like that.

`But why should I be concerned about that?' he asked himself as he lowered his body into the comforting bathwater. Some bath bubbles slowly formed around his exquisitely detailed chest. It was apparent to him now that Hisoka didn't consider his feelings at all. He truly believed his adolescent partner did. After all, Hisoka was the one who saved him from his self destruction and from his own foolish bet with Muraki. But it was most likely his fault for the change in Hisoka's feelings towards him if there were any to begin with. That's right, the only one he could blame was himself.

That night, why did the stars have to be so bright? Why did Hisoka have to look at me with his big beautiful green eyes that way? Why did I get that feeling when he brushed those pink cherry blossoms out of my tousled hair? Why was I compelled to embrace him in my arms and slowly tenderly kiss him? Why did I let it happen? Why? He asked himself those unanswerable questions as a single tear gently rolled down his left cheek.

Those thoughts soon diminished from his mind when he heard a strange sound being made from somewhere inside the bathroom. His violet eyes roamed the room trying to locate it and then out of the vent a voice spoke, "Oh my Tsuzuki, you really do have quite the exquisite form."

Tsuzuki quickly grabbed a bath towel and wrapped it around his hips. He then knelled down by the vent and saw Muraki peering in with a camera in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled into the vent as his bath towel gradually started to slip down and expose his most private area.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, how nice of you to expose more of yourself for me," Muraki replied as he took another picture of the irritated Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki wrapped his towel around himself again and said, "Damn it! Why can't you leave me alone!"

"If you really wanted to be left alone then why are you still here, in my house, Mr. Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki's face turned bright red and he quickly exited the bathroom by slamming the door behind him. When he was at the other side of the door his back slid down against the door's surface until he was sitting on the cold floor. He then propped his elbows against his knees and cupped his face in his shaky hands. He thought to himself, `Muraki's right, If I really wanted to escape I could easily leave. But a part of me actually wants Muraki's company. And I still can't face Hisoka after what I've done."

********************

Muraki backed away from the vent to examine the few pictures he was able to take. "These will do," he stated as he stood up from the floor and walked to his personal office while his eyes continued to be fixed on each picture. His eyes were so easily captivated by the beautiful guardian of death. Perhaps too easily…

He paused in front of the oak door for a second to obtain his key from his pant's pocket. He unlocked the door and then quickly closed it behind himself after turning the light on. He placed the digital camera on his computer desk and seated himself in his black leather recliner. "It won't be long now," he told himself as he pressed in the computer's power button and grinned.

********************

"Ah 003! I think I've finally done it!" shouted an ecstatic Watari jumping up and down as he waved his new creation about in the air. He suddenly stopped and then asked 003 what it thought about the invention. The reply he received was one hoot and two flaps. Watari beamed at little owl and loudly shouted, "Oh yes! Yes! Yes!"

003 left Watari's shoulder and started swiftly flying circles around the room while hooting continuously.

Tatsumi was walking just outside Watari's door and wondered what the scientist was making a commotion about. The curious man knocked twice and opened the door as he adjusted his glasses. "Watari what are you…" But he wasn't able to finish because 003 then collided with the right side of his head.

"Tatsumi!" Watari shouted as he witnessed the accident. He set his invention on a nearby table and rushed to his side. Before the secretary could fall to the floor, Watari caught him in his arms. Tatsumi muttered something as he rubbed the area that had just been struck. "Are you ok?" he asked with much concern.

"Uh…I'm fine," he reasoned. "I`m just shocked." He then stopped rubbing the area and adjusted his glasses again. He looked towards 003 whose eyes were filled with worry. He gave the tiny owl a soft smile reassuring that he was fine and not upset.

"You sure? You were hit pretty hard there." He leaned down closer and used his right hand's fingers to comb through Tatsumi's dark strands of hair to get a better look. His long blonde hair fell down onto Tatsumi's face as he performed his examination.

Tatsumi was no longer thinking of his injury but the closeness of Watari's body against his own and the texture of the flaxen locks of hair. The soothing sensation he received from Watari's hand running through his hair was making him feel rather aroused. "Really, I'm fine," he retorted and escaped from his embrace.

Watari smiled and simply said, "Okay."

"Anyway, what were you just screaming about?" he asked casually.

"Oh _that_. Well I've just created a crucial item that we could all use," he explained and gave him a bigger smile. He practically ran to the table where he left it. He picked it up and turned around towards Tatsumi.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "That's a flashlight Watari."

"Not just _any_ flashlight. It is _the_ flashlight! It doesn't require batteries!"

"Really? Then how is it powered?" he asked now interested.

"By solar energy!" he said proudly as he pointed towards the sun behind the window.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Pretty good eh?" He turned on the flashlight and focused the light on the ceiling. 003 perched itself back on his shoulders and started to flap its wings again.

Tatsumi smirked and walked up to the window. He closed the blinds and then made his way towards the room's light switch. He flipped it off and waited patiently for Watari to catch on so he could inform him about the surprise meeting they needed to attend soon.

********************

(BEEP or FuriKuri)

**Shuichi:**  I played with this chapter some more and decided the only info you missed was that Tatsumi and the chief have been watching some interesting videos…*cough* hentai (porn) *cough* It's not totally important but it'll be mentioned again later.

**Ryuichi:**  *points finger at Shuichi* Oi, you were watching those nasty videos na no da!!! Does Yuki know of these videos?

**Tatsuha:** *pops out of nowhere* Of course not! They are my videos!  *stares at Ryuichi* Sakuma-san! Come here my kami-sama (god)!! *attempts to glomp him*

**Ryuichi:**  Kumagoro Beam!! *throws Kumagoro at Tatsuha and hits him*

**Tatsuha:** *shrieks like a girl* I touched his Kumagoro!!!! 

**Shuichi:**  Don't say it like it's a perverted thing!


	4. The Window Of Escape

**OPERATION STALKER PERVERT**

**By Sweet Shuichi**

**********************

Tatsumi was very exhausted from worrying about both Hisoka and Tsuzukiall day. Hisoka had still not moved from the cherry blossom tree and no one had heard from Tsuzuki. There was also a lot of paper work that needed to be done after their so-called meeting. He started working on it right away but it seemed there was no effect on the enormous pile of papers and it was already dark outside.

His lead pencil slipped from his fingers and he leaned back in his chair. He let out a yawn he had been holding back for some time now and heard a soft knock from outside the door. He looked towards the door. "Come in."

Wakaba threw open the door and entered his office looking energetic and asked, "How is the paperwork going Tatsumi?"

"I've done so much but it'll be a while before I have it all finished." 

"Oh, but you look so tired! Would you like some coffee?" she said as she came closer to his desk. "I made a fresh pot," she added.

"Thanks, but not right now Wakaba." After what happened to the earlier coffee he wasn't sure when he would be able to drink it again. "It's getting late so I think we should bring Hisoka inside even if we must forcefully drag him in."

"All right," she replied. 

**********************

Muraki was enjoying a cigarette outside on his bedroom's balcony. He noticed that the full moon was without a doubt the most beautiful thing in the sky. Not one of the many millions of stars could even compare to the moon with their dull shine. He believed that the only way it could possibly look better was if it was blood red. 

The cool night breeze came upon his face and he closed his eyes for a second. He felt so…unusually content. He turned his head and glanced up at the room Tsuzuki was isolating himself in. 'Is it because my beloved is here now?' he wondered with a delighted grin.

He quickly put out the glowing end of his cigarette in an ashtray. He then looked up at the silver disk surrounded by darkness one more time before going back inside. He could have stayed on the balcony like that all night but he had other things to do. The first task at hand was to get Tsuzuki to willingly come out of his room.

That was easy enough because he knew Tsuzuki must be starved since he had nothing to eat all day. He was sure he could get Tsuzuki to be submissive by offering him a delicious meal. But first he wanted to freshen up a bit so he'd be ready to seduce Tsuzuki in style.

**********************

Tsuzuki's body was stretched out across the satin comforter on the bed inside the dark unlit room. He had been lying there on his stomach all day except when he occasionally got up to use the bathroom. A few times he looked outside of the room's window to confirm that he was where he thought he was, at Muraki's home. 

"So…hungry and thirsty," he whined. Tsuzuki wanted to leave and go get something to eat but he didn't know where he would exactly go to after that. He told himself that he needed a plan before leaving since his earlier gay bar plan was not sufficient. Unfortunately, he couldn't decide what to do and was getting more perplexed as every minute quickly passed by.

The most obvious thing to do was to go back and face the wrath of Hisoka. This meant facing what he also did to him and all of the consequences such as Hisoka's hatred. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He really hurt Hisoka and if he did go back, he'd possibly hurt him even more. 

'Could I even look Hisoka straight in the eye? No, I could _never_ look into those beautiful green eyes again without feeling so overwhelmed with guilt and shame that I could vanish right then and there. That's the real reason I ran from him and everyone else as well. I really am a cowardly man. But this is the best for Hisoka. Yes, the best thing for him is to never see me again. That way it's harder for him to relive what I did.' He buried his face in a pillow.

'There's something dark about me. Something that stays with me and causes everyone I care about pain entirely against my will. It's always there and it will never disappear until it's satisfied. It's just like Muraki said before isn't it? I have the blood of a demon. I hate _it_. I hate myelf.' he thought as he uncontrollably soaked the pillow with his hot wet tears.

Then he heard a light knock on the door. 'Muraki. Maybe if I don't answer he'll just go away.' So Tsuzuki stayed still in the bed and tried to calm himself down.

(5 minutes later)

'He's still knocking dammit! Maybe a little bit longer and…'

(3 min later)

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I've come to get you. You shall be mine tonight. So won't you be good and open the door?" said Muraki outside the door.

"No way! You're going to have to kick down this damn door!" he threatened and ran to the window. "I guess I'll have to take my chance in the gay bar," he said to himself as he tried to push open the stubborn window. He got it open just enough for him to finally stick his left leg out. "Wait, did I even lock the door?" he asked and turned to look.

The doorknob began to turn. "Shit!" he yelled as the window finally decided to let him push it open more.

Muraki walked into the room and was stunned by the sight of Tsuzuki desperately trying to escape through the tiny window. He chuckled and came up from behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled on his body. They both ended up falling onto the floor with Muraki beneath Tsuzuki. However, Muraki wasn't fond of that position so he moved Tsuzuki so he could get up. Tsuzuki tried to get up as well but was stopped by Muraki's foot pressing on his chest.

Muraki smirked down at him. He was pleased that he got to him in time so he didn't have to track him down outside. "How rude of you to try and leave me like that in my own home Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki didn't respond with words. He only looked up at him and then turned his head away from his unpleasant gaze.

"Hmm…you look so wonderful bathed in the moonlight," he said as he bent down and brought himself on top of Tsuzuki. He made sure to secure Tsuzuki's legs to the floor with his own so he couldn't kick him. He steadied himself with one arm down on the lush carpet and then lightly pressed himself against Tsuzuki's body.

Tsuzuki blushed and found himself unable to move. He only kept his head turned to the side away from Muraki. He was seriously trying to ignore the fact that Muraki looked sexy dressed in his white attire without his trench coat on and that he also smelled too good. 'Too hot in here…'

Muraki gently cupped the side of Tsuzuki's face and turned his head until their faces were no more than an inch apart. He stared down into his sparkling amethyst eyes. "Mr. Tsuzuki, you've been crying haven't you?"

"Get off," he commanded in a low voice.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked as he ever so softly pressed his lips on Tsuzuki's neck. "I wonder, do you not like your room? If that's bothering you I can offer you another room. Perhaps my room?" he whispered against Tsuzuki's bare skin. He slowly pulled back to gaze at him. The expression on his face told him that was a definite "no".

"Muraki, I won't let you have my body without a fight!" he suddenly yelled as he tried to move his body around. That didn't help matters because the only thing he was really doing was making more body contact between the two of them. Muraki was enjoying it so he let him continue.

Tsuzuki struggled until he was tired and couldn't do it anymore. He was completely out of energy and his stomach started growling.

Muraki finally pushed himself off of him and said, "I knew you would be hungry so I've come to get you so we may go eat together. There is a small restaurant not too far from here that I thought you would enjoy. You will come with me, right Mr. Tsuzuki?" he asked as he got up and offered his hand to him.

Tsuzuki's eyes lit up at the thought of food and he turned into his cute puppy form. "You mean you didn't come to…"

"Of course not," he replied as though it were an insult to accuse him. 'So cute…' he thought as he looked at his furry ears.

Puppy Tsuzuki sighed with relief. He really wanted some food but could he really trust him? Maybe he was planning to "make him his" afterwards. He ignored Muraki's hand and got up by himself. He also did have many questions that he wanted Muraki to answer. "Okay,

I'll go as long as you agree to answer a few questions I have and not try anything perverted afterwards."

'Questions are bad,' thought Muraki. But he had expected him to say something like that. "Fine. Now let's go," he said as he walked up to the window.

His tail wagged back and forth as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I thought maybe you would prefer to leave this way," he said with a playful smile.

Puppy Tsuzuki blushed with embarrassment. His tail stopped wagging and he turned around. "Well, I guess the door is good too."

Muraki walked past him and his fingers lightly touched the top of Puppy Tsuzuki's tail.

The sensation he got from the simple touch was really weird. "Hey!"

Muraki paused and said, "You didn't say I couldn't do anything now." He then walked out the door still smiling.

**********************

Yuki:  That was not funny. This fic is horrible.

Shuichi:  *cries* You're so mean!

Tohma:  *looks all evil* Shindo-san, you're fired.

Shuichi: What? Wait, where did you come from?

Ryuichi: Yay! Now I can play with Shuichi all day!

Yuki: *glare*


	5. Don't Forget That Roses Have Thorns

**OPERATION STALKER PERVERT**

**By Sweet Shuichi**

**Note:** There is a lime towards the end but nothing explicit so I think it can be rated R. So I will post it here but if people get offended I'll put it on the website.

***********************

Tatsumi and Wakaba quickly walked across the ground below the midnight star filled sky. Tatsumi's tired eyes were focused on the path leading towards the cherry blossom tree Hisoka was underneath and he distracted Wakaba's. She found herself stealing many glances of his perfect profile.

'He looks very attractive right now,' she thought as she smiled. 'His hair looks so soft and his blue eyes are sparkling enough to make even the stars envious.' For a moment she stared at him longingly, without blinking, and then she walked closer next to him.

Tatsumi was unaware of Wakaba's stares and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Hisoka, why are you distancing yourself from us like this?' he wondered as he quickened his walking pace.

Wakaba tried to keep up with him but she stumbled and fell to the ground roughly on her knees. 'Ow…my left knee.' She looked down at her long light yellow skirt and was glad that she chose to wear it since it helped protect her. Tatsumi turned around and called out her name. 'Oh how embarrassing,' she thought as she saw him walking towards her.

"Are you okay Wakaba?" he finally asked as he helped her up.

"Oh I'm fine. Sorry about that," she said softly as she blushed a little.

"It's okay," he replied as he let go of her and smiled.

'I love that look the most.' She turned around and lifted up her head to gaze at the moon. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw how magnificent it looked. "Wow! The moon is so big and gorgeous tonight." The cool night breeze played with her hair and caused it to blow out in front of her face. She turned to face him as she tucked the strands of hair behind her ear and ignored the slight pain from her knee.

Tatsumi looked at her with a bit of both confusion and annoyance on his face. The moon was the least of his concern. Why should they be possessed by it when they had to help Hisoka?

"It's almost like I could just reach out my arm and touch it with my fingers," she whispered. 'I could do the same to you if I chose to.'

'Why is she still talking about the moon?' He looked up and noticed it was different than usual. 'It's closer and much brighter,' he thought.

"You can't help but be enchanted right Tatsumi?" she asked with a small chuckle.

He thought for a moment and replied, "I believe the moon has that extraordinary power over us all." He turned to face her. "Well, we need to get to Hisoka so we'll have to put the moon on hold for a while right?"

Side by side they started to walk across the carpet of cherry blossoms underneath their feet.

***********************

Tsuzuki pushed back his empty plate and sighed contently. He had just finished their desert (Yes, Muraki was kind enough to give him his ^_^) and was now more than full. He stretched out his legs and could still taste the sweetness of the tempura cheesecake on his tongue. Much to his surprise, the entire meal had been absolutely delicious and Muraki had acted almost…normal. Then again, Muraki didn't say much of anything since they arrived at the restaurant and sat down in their private eating room.

Muraki precisely folded his napkin and set it down on the table. He had waited patiently for Tsuzuki to finish his food and was sure that he would start questioning him at any moment. Throughout their meal he had carefully thought about how he should word his answers. He couldn't have Tsuzuki getting suspicious now could he?

However, that's not all he did. He took pleasure in watching Tsuzuki devour his food because it had been oddly interesting and entertaining. Muraki found that while he ate selectively and chose to consume each type of food one by one, Tsuzuki literally attacked his and mixed the variety of foods together. He also noted that Tsuzuki made irresistible light moaning sounds in his throat when he was extremely pleased with the taste.

`Tsuzuki, I'm quite certain that you could easily seduce all of humanity.' He took one last sip of his wine and their waiter came and took away their dishes.

Tsuzuki sat forward and his violet eyes settled on Muraki's steel grey eyes. "Muraki, than…thanks for…the food," he self-consciously stammered. `I'm grateful. But even so…' Embarrassed, he then turned his head to the window that overlooked the tranquil garden outside.

`Look at me.' Muraki stretched his arm across the square table and placed his hand on top of Tsuzuki's.

He made a small gasp and his eyes widened with surprise. `His hand is warm and not as cold as before. Is it because of the wine?' He immediately attempted to pull back but Muraki quickly grasped his hand.

"I've enjoyed eating with you Mr. Tsuzuki."

"Just what are you trying to get at?"

He grinned and slowly replied with a low tone, "That's just like you Mr. Tsuzuki." Slowly he lifted his hand off from Tsuzuki's and gently his fingertips intentionally lingered on the soft skin of Tsuzuki's hand. "Expecting ulterior motives behind anything I do or say."

Tsuzuki drew back his hand and held it with his other hand as though Muraki had wounded it. "Damn right!" he shouted rather loudly so that his voice seemed to echo.

"Tell me, why is that?"

"What?" Tsuzuki's eyes peered down at his hands for a second. "Because you just did it!" he retorted.

"And just what did I do?" He asked sounding very surprised.

"You know what you did."

"Oh?" He touched the left side of his face with his index finger. Tsuzuki nodded. "Hmm…do you want me to do it again?" he teased.

Tsuzuki fell over to the side. "No!" he shouted from the floor.

Muraki pushed himself away from the table and stood up. He walked over to Tsuzuki and knelt down beside him. "Why, Mr. Tsuzuki?"

`Must look at garden…must look at garden,' he told himself as he stared outside.

Muraki smirked and used his fingers to play with Tsuzuki's hair. "Your hair is so soft," he murmured.

Tsuzuki practically jumped up and sat in the corner of the room. "You promised me that you wouldn't do such perverted things!" he said accusingly as he pointed at Muraki.

"Yes I did. Well, as far as I'm concerned, I didn't do such things. Or did I? Why not tell me what it is that I did?" He faintly smiled.

"You touched my hand and my hair with your filthy hands. Twice!"

"And that's `perverted'?" He got up again and was about to walk over to him when Tsuzuki lifted up his hand signaling for him to stop.

"Yes."

"I understand. Well, as long as you acknowledge what I did and don't forget."

"Eh?"

"I'll refrain from doing anything further that is `perverted'." He paused. "For tonight anyway."

"Honestly?" His eyes lit up. `Wait a sec, he just promised me that earlier.'

"Yes, now we should be going. I'm sure the restaurant wants its money and that you're eager to ask your questions right?" he asked as he put on his trench coat not really anticipating an answer.

Muraki paid the bill (X_x has seen the bill) and they walked outside into the fresh comforting air outside.

"Where would you like to go?" Tsuzuki looked confused. "To talk I mean."

"I don't care."

"Of course…" Muraki whispered.

***********************

In no time at all the both of them ended up back at Muraki's home. For the first time since he had been there Tsuzuki paused and really looked at the house. He noticed it was big but certainly not as big as he expected Muraki's house to be. The dark sky also made it appear a dark gray color when it was really a brilliant shade of white.

`Is the darkness trying to conceal something from me?' Tsuzuki trembled slightly from the sudden strong breeze and crossed his arms. Without thinking, he took a step forward towards the front of the house.

Muraki looked at him out of the corner of his sinister eye. "Mr. Tsuzuki?"

`The wind is even blowing colder.' He took another step but was stopped by Muraki's hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, lets talk outside."

"But…"

"What is it?" Tsuzuki said nothing and seemed in a trance. `Oh how I want to take you right now Mr. Tsuzuki. However, that would ruin my plans.' Muraki lifted up his hand and brushed away the bangs hiding Tsuzuki's attractive eyes. "You seem cold."

"I'm fine," he answered. Tsuzuki took a step back from him. His heart raced and the many hairs on his arms stood up. `His touch is unbearable.'

"Please follow me then," he insisted and started walking towards the back of the house.

Tsuzuki silently agreed and followed closely by him. He acted like Muraki just completely messed up his hair and his fingers combed his bangs until they reached the backyard.

Muraki led him to more private area next to a small pond where there was a white table with two matching chairs waiting for them. All of this was surrounded by a spectacular garden of luxuriant roses.

Muraki offered one of the chairs to Tsuzuki and said, "I'll be right back Mr. Tsuzuki. There are a few things I need to take care of before we begin our discussion. So if you'll excuse me…" Tsuzuki nodded and Muraki walked back towards the house. His body eventually disappeared from view.

Tsuzuki leaned back in the chair and listened to the soothing acoustical sounds created by various insects and the night breeze. `Sometimes, it's hard to believe he's such an insane bastard,' he thought as he stretched his arms above his head. He then turned his head and looked intently at the dew that percolated the passionate red roses. One rose in particular caught his attention. The silk petals were all unfolded and the dew reflected the light from the moon. `Roses…Hisoka had said something about them. Hisoka…' His eyes stared at the rose but his thoughts drifted off into the past.

**(LONG** **FLASHBACK)**__

_"Hey Hisoka!" yelled Tsuzuki as he entered the small dim lit room. "Hi…so…ka!"_

_Hisoka was resting on a red sofa. "What is it Tsuzuki?" he mumbled in a daze as he rubbed his eyes._

_"Come on."_

_He stood up and eyed Tsuzuki warily. "Why?"_

_"Don't be like that!" he chuckled and possessively grabbed Hisoka's small delicate hand._

_"Hey!" he protested but it was too late. Tsuzuki ran and took Hisoka with him._

_Together they noisily ran through the almost endless hallways. Tsuzuki's cheerful laughter echoed throughout the enormous building and Hisoka's complaints about being treated like a kid were ignored._

_"Tsuzuki slow down!" Tatsumi harshly shouted at them after they passed by his office._

_Tsuzuki didn't care and in time they came to the main entrance doors. He shoved one of the heavy doors open and they both escaped out into the darkness. A moment later the door loudly slammed behind them and startled Hisoka._

_Tsuzuki tightened his hold on Hisoka's hand. "Don't worry, just a little further."_

_"Whatever," he said more to himself. Tsuzuki silently led him into the cherry blossom garden and then suddenly stopped. "Tsuzuki?"_

_Tsuzuki glanced up at the night sky which was clear and dominated by a vast amount of twinkling stars. He then turned around and faced Hisoka's puzzled face. "Say Hisoka, would you mind joining me for some tea?"_

_Hisoka blinked and finally saw the cups of prepared tea on the table next to them. He also noticed his hand was still being grasped by Tsuzuki's and his face turned red._

_Tsuzuki innocently smiled and released his hand. "Well?"_

_"Baka! You made such a commotion by bringing me out here so…"_

_"You can't possibly refuse right?" he finished for him with a wink._

_"Something like that I guess," he commented as they sat down. A sigh escaped from his lips and he reached out for the tiny pink bowl of sugar in the middle of the table._

_"Oh, you don't have to do that." He paused to take a sip of his tea. "I already put some sugar in yours."_

_"You're kidding…" he said softly as he lifted his cup and inhaled the sugar intensified fumes of the tea. He blinked twice._

_A look of disappointment crossed Tsuzuki's face. "What's wrong Hisoka?" He knew Hisoka wasn't crazy for sugar but he only put in half of what he personally usually has._

_He took in a small breath and then brought the cup to his lips. Quickly he took a small sip and his eyebrow twitched. "Nothing…but why do this for me?"_

_Tsuzuki's eyes watched the fluttering pink blossoms. He reached up, trying to catch one in his hand. "Because, you're my partner," he answered seriously._

_Hisoka set his cup down. "What sort of an answer is that?"_

_"An honest one," he stated as he examined the tiny blossom that fell in his hand. "It's just that you've been so melancholy lately Hisoka. I thought maybe we should talk."_

_"What do you want me to say?" he asked annoyed._

_"I suppose anything that you would like to say." His fingers released their hold and the free blossom drifted towards Hisoka. It chose to fall into his cup._

_His eyes fixed on it. "You never discuss anything with me! How can you sit here and expect me to?" he cried never looking up from his cup. "So just stop it. Stop treating me like a…toy."_

_Tsuzuki's violet eyes widened. "I…" he began and the wind started to blow so hard that it looked like it was snowing. But, instead of being snow, it was cherry blossoms._

_"After all this time…," his voice choked. "You still can't place your trust in me."_

_Tsuzuki saw the glistening tears that begged to be released from Hisoka's green eyes. He pushed back his chair and stood up._

_"Something is wrong here. Partners shouldn't have secrets from one another Tsuzuki," he admitted when Tsuzuki walked over to him. "Why can't you just open your eyes and see how much everyone cares for you?" The shiny tears started to creep down his face._

_He moved Hisoka's chair and knelt down in front of him. The cherry blossoms fluttered in the sudden gentle wind. A few of them became trapped in the shiny strands of Hisoka's light hair. His warm fingers went underneath Hisoka's chin and lifted his face so that they looked deep into each other's dismal eyes. As he stared into those big beautiful green eyes he felt a part of himself stir. "Hisoka, you look so cute right now," he whispered gently._

_"Baka, why say something like that now?" he asked with questioning eyes. Tsuzuki answered him by leaning forward and pressing his lips against his burning cheek. "Tsu..." he started to say._

_But Tsuzuki wouldn't allow him to finish. "You said no secrets right?" he asked._

_Briefly they stared at each other in silence. Neither one knowing what to say because Tsuzuki was toying with the intangible barrier that had been between them since the initial day they met in Nagasaki._

_Tsusuki finally rested his hand on Hisoka's small shoulder and brought his face closer to his. The other hand lovingly caressed Hisoka's hair. Gently he removed one blossom and whispered, "Which is softer?" Hisoka glanced up and Tsuzuki lightly brushed his lips with the surface of the blossom. "This blossom or my lips?" he breathed as he leaned his head to the side and closed his eyes._

_"Tsu…Tsu…wha…" he struggled with the words he wanted to say. How could he speak a single word when the strong emotions emanating from the depths of Tsuzuki's heart and soul flowed into him?_

_Their lips touched for the first time and for Tsuzuki it seemed like they had kissed one another several times in the past. He used his tongue to part Hisoka's warm lips and firmly grasped his shoulder. He believed Hisoka would vanish if he didn't._

_The sensual contact caused Hisoka's body to tighten underneath his hand. The sweet sensation of Tsuzuki's tongue exploring his mouth was driving him mad but wasn't it…wrong? The touches he knew so well--the warm hugs that had comforted him, the light kisses placed on his cheek that had cleansed the tears from his eyes, and the hands that had protected him so many times--were different. They were no longer innocent; they were lustful. Yet something within himself wouldn't allow him to pull away. He continued to relish the faintly sweet taste of Tsuzuki._

_Tsuzuki wondered if he should stop but then his partner's tongue began to explore his own mouth. His fingers pressed into the thin layer of flesh as they both savored the intense kiss. The kiss lasted for long moments before Tsuzuki reluctantly pushed away so they could breathe. He still wanted to taste more._

_Hisoka's bottom lip trembled slightly as Tsuzuki released the buttons on his sea green shirt one by one. He then placed wet kisses down Hisoka's slender neck while teasingly moving the cherry blossom up and down his bare chest. Tsuzuki's lips grazed his collarbone before he brought them up to his ear. "Not sure of the answer yet?" he murmured. Tsuzuki's hand left his shoulder to wander down his back and then rested on Hisoka's hip. There was no answer and as a result he bit down gently on his earlobe._

_Hisoka moaned and his body shivered. He was slowly losing himself in Tsuzuki's caresses. But at the same time he also perceived the faint presence of darkness percolating his body which sent unpleasant chills up his spine._

_Tsuzuki swiftly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down onto his lap. He wanted so badly to feel him and make him experience what he was feeling. Yes, every single one of those mixed emotions that he kept hidden for so long. He needed to touch every inch of his body and entice his senses._

_Hisoka's shirt slid down one shoulder giving him access to more of his body. His warm lips touched the skin as he held him closer. His hand roamed the silky skin of Hisoka's chest as the other tugged at the rest of his shirt. It fell behind them and he rained wet kisses down his chest and abdomen. His fingers found the button on his jeans, undid it, and fumbled with the zipper for a minute._

_Hisoka arched his back as Tsuzuki slightly tugged his jeans down and his tongue lightly traced his navel. He gasped when he felt him licking and then darting in and out of the small area. He found the sensation to be strangely erotic. His face flushed then when he realized the full extent of what was happening. It finally occurred to him that Tsuzuki probably wanted to…_

_Tsuzuki hungrily ran his tongue back up his stomach leaving a wet trail of saliva behind. He stopped at his chest and brought his mouth down on one of his hardened nipples. The simple act elicited a muffled whimper from Hisoka. He sucked and gently licked the dark nub while he brought up his hand to the other. His fingertip brushed across it and gave it a quick pinch as his tongue flicked the other._

_Hisoka clawed the back of Tsuzuki's white shirt not knowing how much more his body could handle. Tsuzuki started planting kisses up his neck as Hisoka whispered his name once and then again a little louder. Tsuzuki lifted his face to meet his but said nothing. Instead, he passionately claimed Hisoka's mouth with his._

_The kiss was much harder than the first and dizzying. Tsuzuki's powerful emotions were rapidly overwhelming Hisoka's small body. As their tongues entwined his mind was clouded with a vivid image of Tsuzuki being consumed by never ending blackness. He shouted Tsuzuki's name in his mind but it had no affect. The image was consuming him as well. Forcefully he tried to pull away._

_It took him a couple of minutes but Tsuzuki finally became aware of Hisoka's uneasiness. He broke the kiss and affectionately brought Hisoka against his heaving chest. He panted and felt the rapid pounding of his partner's heart. "Sorry," he finally admitted. "It's my fault…I lost control." He sighed painfully and his fingers tangled Hisoka's hair._

_Hisoka caught his breath and started to relax. They remained in silence for a long time and he decided he wouldn't tell Tsuzuki about what he saw in his mind. He didn't want to upset him anymore. He licked his lips then asked, "Tell me Tsuzuki, do you need me?"_

_Tsuzuki glanced down at him. "What do you mean?"_

_"I know I need you. I realized it then. Ever since you…when you were about to sacrifice…" he said softly. He grasped the material of Tsuzuki's shirt in his hands._

_"Shhh…" he cooed._

_"But you haven't shared your feelings with me. You still think of me as a child." He buried his face in the fabric._

_Tsuzuki felt the wetness of his tears seep through the shirt. "Hisoka…"_

_"Do you know how much I worry about you?" he cried._

_"Hisoka, you're my partner and I…"_

_"No!" he yelled and looked up into his violet eyes. "I'm not talking about that."_

_"I know," he replied and smiled down at him. "Now listen to me Hisoka. I don't deny that you mean a lot to me. It's true; you're responsible for my being here right now so at least understand that much."_

_"But Tatsumi was the one that…"_

_"Trust me Hisoka, you saved me from myself. But I want you to stop worrying. As long as you…need me I'll be here," he explained as he picked up Hisoka's shirt and placed it on his back._

_"Don't let go just yet," he mumbled as he held the shirt closed with his hand._

_"You sure?" he asked surprised. "Hisoka, are you trying to confess that..."_

_"Baka."_

_He snaked his arm around his back and sighed. He twisted Hisoka's hair between his fingers and said, "Actually, you never did answer me."_

_"Hmm?" he muttered._

_"When I asked you what you thought was softer," he said easily._

_"You mean you actually wanted an answer to that?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Hisoka's hand brushed the dark brown bangs from Tsuzuki's eyes and replied, "Roses."_

_"What?"_

_"A rose petal," he said specifically._

_"They weren't an option!"_

_"I don't care. They're softer," he stated firmly._

_"Ah come on, you're not being fair." There was no response. "Then it's settled. Next time I'll use a rose."_

_Hisoka's face turned crimson. "Baka, don't start planning such things!"_

(END OF LONG FLASHBACK)

*****

**Shuichi:**  Oi, that was hard.

**Ryuichi:** Kumagoro liked it!

**Shuichi:** Yay! How about Yuki?

**Yuki:** *grabs Shuichi* Bedroom brat.

**Shuichi:** Yay! He liked it!


End file.
